villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kray Foresight
Kray Foresight is the main antagonist of the Studio Trigger film Promare. he is the administrator of Promepolis and chief director of the Foresight Foundation. He used to research fireproof building materials, but successfully developed an instant-freeze bullet that can put out a Burnish fire. Galo looks up to him, hence being pulled from a fire by Kray when he was young. Personality Kray's benevolent traits were revealed to be a complete facade because he is behind of several awful experiments involving Burnish which sucked their powers to the point of death. Kray claims that he did this because the world will end soon thanks to the rising magma levels and he tries to evacuate the 10.000 people to another planet so that they could repopulate while leaving everyone else to die. Of course, unsurprisingly, Kray doesn't do this out of good will, he just want to do it to slake his god complex. Because of this, Galo suggested that Kray goes to the Earth's core and fix the problems, execpt Kray throws Galo in prison because the latter tries to expose his heinous deeds. Kray didn't like the fact that Burnish wanted to exist peacefully, so at one point, Kray arrested a pizza maker and let him get drained by his goons and has a sanctuary Lio established for the Burnish to be attacked and tries to capture Lio. Fortunately however, Lio escapes from harm way thanks to his right-hand man. Kray's backstory regarding him saving Galo was actually revealed to be a facade so that it would made him look good in front of the population as a way of gaining good publicity. As Lio and Galo accidentally found an underground lair of a dead scientist and the actual inventor of Kray's company's inventions. It was revealed that Kray's experiments actually accelerates the rise of the magma level because the existence of an energy source called "Promare" that bestows the Burnish their flame powers has to increase the magma level, and so the Burnish must be in pain, meaning that Kray's experiments just makes things worse. All in all, contrary to his soft-spoken and gentle persona, Kray is actually a ruthless and easily angered tyrant who desires nothing but to be seen as a savior and hero by humanity, and to this end is willing to do whatever and sacrifice whoever he believes necessary to achieve his goals. History To stop Kray's mad plans, the scientist then gave Lio and Galo a Promare-powered mech and after this, both Galo and Lio tried to prevent Kray's mad plans once and for all while the latter tries to evacuate from Earth faster. When one of the scientists asks Kray to wait for her sister, Kray is annoyed because they're not going to go past the departure time. And when truly confronted by Lio and Galo, Kray fights them with his own mech and orders his goons to set the warp drive by maximum while uncaring that the people in Earth dies because of him. When his warp drive getting destroyed, Kray then reveals his own true nature by Galo that he never wanted to save him and the reason why he motivated Galo into becoming a firefighter so that he could get rid of the thorn that prevents his plan. Oh yeah, after this, he attempts to drain Lio to death to power up his own machine but fortunately, Galo has a plan to save everyone and defeat Kray once and for all. The last time we see him is that he got annoyed by his defeat and was arrested at the end of the day. Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated